


I only do this because I love you Feli~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Creepy, Dark, Hetalia, M/M, Poor Feliciano, Rape, Unhealthy Relationships, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano and Luciano were in a relationship, A very good relationship, Sure Luciano hurt him a lot, but Luciano only did it because he loved him, and Luciano would never lie to him, because he loved him ,He knew it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only do this because I love you Feli~

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy!

**Luciano yawned as he woke up early in the morning, he had to get to work later then usual, which he was glad about,this way he could spend more time with his lovely boyfriend in the morning, he quickly got up, not wanting to accidentally wake feliciano up, and went downstairs and into the kitchen, it was Luciano's turn to make breakfast, Luciano knew that Feli loved pancakes and he wanted to make his boyfriend happy, so he tried to make pancakes.**

**Feliciano slowly flattered his Honey brown eyes open, He quietly groaned in pain, His back really hurt, Luciano had some "fun" again with him yesterday, He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, He wanted nothing more than to run away and get help, but he knew that no matter where he went Luciano would find him and bring him back, He could hide inside a volcano and Luciano would still find him, He slowly stood up, Ignoring the pain, He noticed that Luciano had already left the bed, that meant he was probably downstairs or when he was luckythen he was at work, He shivered slightly and quickly grabbed himself a random light blue shirt and he put on pair of black boxers, He the walked out of their bedroom door, and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen, Luciano had probably already left for work, so he could have some time alone.**

**Luciano hummed quietly and he flipped the pancakes, he chuckled once he heard Feliciano walk down the stairs, he turned around to grin at Feli once he came into the kitchen.**

" _Good morning Feli~"_

**He gave Feli a quick hug and went back to look over the pancakes.**

_"I'm making your favourite breakfast, did you sleep good?~"_

**Feliciano forced his usual smile on his face, He was suprised to see Luciano still at home, but atleast he was in a good mood and he couldn't let himself ruin it, He never understood how could Luciano be a a loving boyfriend and then turn to a angry, psychopathic monster in another, He just couldn't understand, He looked up at Luciano and nodded.**

_"Yeah, I had a nice dream tonight, How did you sleep?"_

**Luciano chuckled and put the pancakes on a plate, He took some maple syrup out of the fridge and set everything down infront of Feliciano. His smile slightly faded.**

_"I could have slept better, but oh well I've slept worse ,so I'm not complaining."_

**He smiled again and sat down at the kitchen table.**

" _I hope you like the pancakes!"_

**Feliciano nodded and smiled his usual fake, yet very believable smile again, That was the only smile he smiled these days, He grabbed a fork and a knife, He cut the pancakes to pieces and then started eating them, They were actually very good, Luciano had always been a very good cook, He looked at Luciano and smiled happily, it was fake again, but no-one couldn't understand it, He had become great at faking it in these past 8 months.**

_"I love them Luci! They are very good!"_

**Luciano smiled brightly and chuckled, he was glad that Feliciano liked his pancakes, it took him a while to actually get them done since he never made pancakes before.**

_"I'm glad you like them!"_

**He looked at the clock and stood up, seeing that he had to go soon.**

" _Well, I'll better get ready for work."_

**He kissed Feli's cheek and quickly walked upstairs.**

**Feliciano let his smile drop and he sighed quietly, He wanted to ask Luciano if he could go outside today, but he was so afraid to ask, because last time Luciano beat him senseless, because he thought that he wanted to leave him, He just wanted to see his brother, nothing more, but he had learn to not ask after that anymore, But today he seemed like he was in a good mood, so he could atleast try, Yes, he would ask once Luciano would come back downstairs.**

**Luciano came back downstairs after a while, this time fully clothed and with his knife at the side, like always, he went into the kitchen and took a piece of Feli's pancakes.**

_"I'll be back home ealier today, it's rather peaceful these days so we don't have to do much. that means I'll get to spend more time with my adorable boyfriend~"_

**He chuckled and kissed Feli's cheek, he really did love Feliciano, he just had a weird way of showing his love for him, this including a lot of pain.**

**Feliciano gently grabbed Luciano's hand and gulped quietly, He smiled up at him and asked nervously.**

" _Luci, Could I maybe go outside for a bit while you're gone? I-I only want to go to the park, I wouldn't meet with anyone, Could I go please?"_

**Feliciano hoped that he didn't make Luciano angry with his question, He just needed to get out of this house, before he lost his mind.**

**Luciano looked at feliciano for a moment quietly, then chuckled deeply, which usualy meant nothing good, he grinned down at Feli and cupped his cheek.**

_"Hmmm but I can't have you go outside Feli, if you go outside then I don't know what you're gonna do, you know that already Feli."_

**Feliciano squeaked quietly and continued looking into Luciano's magenta eyes, He was afraid, Really afraid, but he had to take this risk.**

" _Please, I won't be gone for long, I am not going to leave you, and I just want to walk around a bit, I want nothing more, Please Luci."_

**Luciano thought for a moment and chuckled again, he kissed Feli's cheek and nodded, maybe letting Feliciano outside for once would be alright.**

_"Alright, but you're not doing anything stupid out there, understood?"_

**Feliciano smiled brightly and nodded, He hugged Luciano, He felt actually happy, He couldn't believe that he could go outside, alone for once, He wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to go outside, He really didn't want to meet with anyone, He didn't want them to let them no about what is going on.**

_"I promise Luci! I'll be good!"_

**Luciano gladly hugged the smaller male back, He smiled slightly at his boyfriend, Feli was just so cute when he was allowed to do something he never or barely was able of doing, Luci kissed his cheek again and pulled away from the hug.**

_"Good, then have fun outside, I'll go now."_

**Feliciano nodded and smiled brightly, Finally he could be alone and get out of this God damned house!**

" _Okay Luci! Be back soon!"_

**He smiled at Luci one more time, before running upstairs towards his and Luciano's room, He honestly didn't want Luciano to come back soon, but he had to say it to keep him happy.**

**Luciano made his way towards the door chuckled, Feli was just so cute sometimes!**

_"Alright, see you later."_

**He then stepped out of the door, towards his car and then made his way towards his job.**

**Feliciano quickly put some jeans on and quickly went downstairs, He took the keys and stepped out of the house, but not before locking the door, He made his way towards the park, He inhaled the fresh air deeply, It felt so good, and he felt happy after a long long time, Few more days like that in that house and he would have honestly lost his mind, He finally made it to the park and quickly walked over to the swings, He didn care that he was a grown up, He still liked swings, He closed his eyes and forgot about his problems for a while.**

**Germany walked past the park after some time, he noticed Feliciano sitting on the swings and walked over to him.**

_"Italy, I haven't seen you in a while."_

**He smiled gently down on Feli.**

**Feliciano squeaked quietly and looked up at Germany, He forced a smile on his face and nodded.**

" _Oh hello Germany."_

**Germany was the last person he wanted to see right now, He knew he was gonna ask about Luciano and he knew he was gonna mess up somehow and when he messed up then it meant punishment from Luciano, which happened really often these days, for an example yesterday, He slightly shivered at the memory.**

**Germany sat down on the swing next to Feliciano and continued smiling slightly.**

_"I haven't seen you in quite some time, did anything happen? and how is your relationship with Luciano? is everything alright there?"_

**Ludwig was always worried about Feli, he always feared Feli getting hurt or something since he knew exactly how Luciano was.**

**Feliciano gulped slightly and forced a small laugh out of himself and the same with his smile, He didn't know what to say, Luciano was right the only place where he was safe at was being at home with Him.**

_"O-Oh everything is great with him! He's a good boyfriend, I know that you all think he's bad, but he's actually really nice!"_

**Germany nodded, he didn't like Luciano at all, not a little bit, He knew that Luciano was violent, and Feli was very slender so he wpouldn't have a change against someone like Luciano.**

_"I see.... and everything is really alright? you seem rather nervous."_

**Ludwig always noticed Feli being rather nervous when Luciano was around or when he talked about their relationship, it always made him even more worried.**

**Feliciano nodded eagerly, He didn't want to be outside anymore, He felt nervous, He quickly got up from his swing and smiled at Germany, His smile flattering slightly.**

_"Y-Yeah! I am great! I-I just remembered that I had to clean my house, So I need to go, Bye!"_

**Feliciano quickly ran away, as fast as he could towards his home.**

**Germany raised an eyebrow at Italy and wanted to say something but Feliciano already ran off, he sighed and got up, he had to go to work after all.**

_"Something is definetly wrong."_

**Once Feliciano made it to his home, He finally stopped running and panted heavily, He was home now, He was safe, He hadn't been outside so long that he forgot how dangerous it was, He quickly opened the door and stepped inside his home, He sighed out of relief and closed the door behind him, He quickly went upstairs and jumped onto his bed, He removed his jeans and left only his shirt and boxers on, He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.**

_**(Timeskip~)** _

**Luciano came back some time in the late afternoon, he dropped his stuff on the sofa and looked around, he had an interesting talk with Germany on the way home... now where was Feliciano?**

" _Feli..."_

**Luciano looked around downstairs an then upstairs when he couldnt find Feli anywhere, he went into their bedroom and looked at Feli sleeping, he went over to their bed and sat down besides his boyfriend, gently cupping his cheek.**

_"Feli I`m back."_

**Feliciano slowly flattered his Honey brown eyes open, They slightly widened when they saw Luciano, He smiled his usual cute, yet fake smile at Luciano, He yawned quietly and pushed himself into a sitting position.**

" _Oh hey Luci! You're back so early."_

**Luciano smiled, a smile that hid all his bad intentions, he chuckled and patted Feli's head. He was curious about how Feli would react if he knew what Luci knows.**

_"Yes, I told you that I would be earlier home today, Didn't I? , Anyways how was your day outside?"_

**Feliciano gulped quietly, He knew that smile all to well, Oh God that couldn't mean... That couldn't mean that he knew about Germany right, He smiled shakily at Luciano.**

" _I-It was great! I walked around in the park for awhile, before I came home, nothing interesting happened at all!"_

**Luciano was quiet for a moment and nodded, his forced smile still on his face, Feli was being uneasy again, meaning that he was lying, well Luciano knew that he was lying anyways.**

_"Feliciano, you're lying, tell me the truth."_

**He said and continued smiling brightly, yet that smiled his something really bad behind it.**

**Feliciano cowered slightly and continued smiling shakily, He didn't want to get punished again, He felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes.**

_"I-I saw Germany... But I didn't want to talk to him! So I just ran away, home because I felt safe here, I don't think I want to go outside alone anymore, it's to scary, I-I only feel safe with y-you."_

**Luciano nodded, he cupped Feliciano's cheek to calm him down slightly and continued smiling brightly.**

" _Good, you're not going outside without me anymore from now on anyways, now guess who I saw on the way home and had an interesting talk with!"_

**Feliciano whimpered quietly and muttered quietly.**

_"G-Germany?"_

**He was so afraid, Germany might have meant good, but now he was gonna, very probably get punished because of him, He couldn't show any fear though, Even though Luciano liked fear, to much for him got annoying, Feliciano knew this because of the hard way.**

**Luciano nodded again, he moved his hand away from Feliciano, he got up and walked over to the door.**

" _He told me some interesting things, you know... I didn't know you liked swings."_

**He closed the door.**

_"But he also told me other things."_

**Then locked the door.**

_"Things he shouldn't know..."_

**His smile instantly dropped and he made his way back to the bed.**

_"Care to explain? or wanna skip that part and just instantly get to your punishment instead? I'm not gonna care about you explaining anyways..."_

**He chuckled and grinned down at Feli.**

" _Feliciano, he knows stuff he's not supposed to know about me, about us~"_

**This time Feliciano let the tears drop freely down his cheeks, He whimpered quietly and looked pleadingly up At Luciano, He didn't want to get punished again, not again, He couldn't handle it, He felt near a panic attack, and the door was locked, There was no way out, He could jump out the window, but Eventually he would still have to come back here, Luciano would bring him back, He was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it.**

_"P-Please, I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again! P-Please I-I beg you don't do it again!"_

**Luciano made a dissaproving humming noise and sat down on the bed, he wiped Feliciano's tears away and continued grinning widely.**

_"No no no, you need to punished for doing bad things, so don't cry Feli, I wouldn't have to do this to you ,if you wouldn't always fuck things up Feliciano."_

**He chuckled and traced his hand down Feliciano's chest**.

_"You're useless Feli, and you will always be, you're not good for anything besides fucking things up, you never do anything right."_

**He looked back up at Feliciano and slapped him across the face.**

_"I'm dissapointed in you Feli, I rusted you enough to be kind and let you go outside and all you do is get me in shitty situations with people I hate."_

**Feliciano whimpered in pain and fell down to the bed from the slap, He continued crying, Luciano was right, He was useless, He was stupid, Nobody would ever want him, He was good for nothing, He said quietly and whimpered.**

_"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry, but If I-I'm so useless then why do y-you want m-me? Y-You could get someone b-better somebody who's b-better than m-me."_

**Luciano took of Feli's shirt and threw it somewhere in the corner, he scratched his nails over Feliciano's pale skin and looked up at him, he thought for a moment before awnsering.**

_"Because if you're useless, then I have more reasons to punish you, besides that, I love you, I love you more than anything, that's why."_

**He leaned down and connected their lips in a rough and needy kiss.**

**Feliciano whimpered in fear, He parted his lips, He had to obey, He was to weak to fight, It wasn't like he had any change against Luciano anyway, He uncertainly put his hands around Luciano's neck, They had done this so many times that he knew what Luciano wanted from him, and he would have to give it to him, He was Luciano's whore, He was his bitch, He was dirty and nobody, but Luciano would want him, He was lucky, He was so lucky to have someone like Luciano who loved him and actually wanted him.**

**Luciano took his hand away from Feliciano's stomach and instead started removing his boyfriend's underwear, he quickly took them off and threw them somewhere into a corner as well, he pulled away from the kiss and picked Feliciano gently up, placing him into his lap and connecting their lips again.**

**Feliciano moaned quietly and relaxed against Luciano, He put his arms around Luciano and continued moaning, He didn't even undestand himself anymore, He didn't like this, yet he was moaning, Why? Why was this happening? He felt like he was going crazy from all of this.**

**Luciano placed both of his hands on Feliciano's hips, he absolutely loved Feli's cute moans, he traced one hand down to Feliciano's crotch and placed his hand onto it, slightly rubbing it, he pulled away from the kiss and whispered into his boyfriends ear.**

_"How much do you want me slut?~"_

**Feliciano moaned quietly and looked up at Luciano with half lidded eyes.**

_"More than anything! Fuck m-me Luci!"_

**He bucked himself forward to get Luciano to touch him more, He wanted this, He needed this, This was how Luciano showed his love to him, and Oh how did he want his love, He yearned for it.**

**Luciano chuckled deeply and bit down on Feli's ear, then bit his neck and down to his shoulder, teasing him.**

_"You're so needy today, you can be such a cute whore sometimes~"_

**He started rubbing circles on Feliciano's crotch, his other hand moving up on Feliciano's chest, pinching one of his nipples.**

**Feliciano squeaked and moaned again, This felt so good, He was blushing bright red, and moaning like a true whore he was, He put his arms around Luciano's neck, bringing him closer.**

_"Aaaah~ P-Please no more teasing, L-Luci!"_

**Luciano shook his head, he loved teasing Feliciano and he had to get punished after all.**

_"No, you're not getting more until you tell me how much you love me and that you're truly sorry about what a useless failure you are~"_

**He pulled his hand away from Feli's crotch and chest, placing his hands on his back instead and dragging his sharp nails down Feliciano's back, making long white and red lines apear on his back.**

**Feliciano winced and moaned out in pain, He looked up at Luciano pleadingly and made a needy sound, He wanted this, He couldn't stand this teasing anymore.**

_"I-I love you Luci! I love you so much! I'm only yours, I-I am a failure, I-I am useless, P-Please give me more! I need it! I need your touch Luci."_

**Feliciano was losing his mind, He was already hard and he needed his release.**

**Luciano hummed in response and pushed Feliciano on his back, he was satisfied with Feli's beging, pulled his underwear down and took Feli's length into his mouth, only sucking on it slightly to tease Feli more and scratch on his hips, leaving a few bruises.**

**Feliciano moaned in both pain and pleasure, He had lost his senses, He wanted nothing more than Luciano to Fuck him, He wanted Luciano's love, He needed it so much, He bucked his hips forwards and gripped the sheets under Him.**

_"Aaaah~ Luci~"_

**Luciano chuckled and took Feliciano's length completly into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, holding Feli's hips tightly, probably going to leave handprints again.**

**Feliciano was in absolute heaven, He moaned loudly and continued bucking his hips forwards, no more in control of his actions, He was now lead by lust.**

_"Aaah~ Luci I-I'm gonna_ -"

**He came into Luciano's mouth, before he could finish his sentence, His face was flushed red and he panted heavily, He truly looked like a whore, Luciano's whore. no could be so cute if he was like this and Lucino absolutely loved it.**

**Luciano pulled away from Feliciano's crotch and connected their lips, making Feli swallow his own cum, he moved between his boyfriend's legs and pulled his own pants and underwear down.**

**Feliciano shivered slightly at the taste, It tasted so bitter and salty, He continued having his arms around Luciano's neck, needing more of this.**

**Luciano chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, then grabbed Feli by his hair and pushed him down to his crotch, he grinned down on Feliciano and cupped his cheek with his other hand, he loved to see Feli in this position, just looking down on him and having the upper hand.**

_"You know what to do bitch~"_

**Feliciano nodded and without a word started sucking on Luciano's tip, bobbing his head up and down, He took more and more into his mouth as he continued sucking as hard as he could, He had to please Luciano, He had to please his master, If he didn't then that would be selfish of him, seeing as much as Luciano cared about him, and he wasn't selfish, He had to pleasure his master, in order to be a good boy.**

**Luciano moaned and pushed Feliciano's head further down, it was always the same, Feli fucked stuff up, he would get punished and was scared, but always ended up enjoying everything done him, Luciano couldn't complain since he got Feliciano to be in the way he liked it the most, obeying and a needy little whore, but it was still making Luci wonder, wonder if Feli maybe liked being punished. He pulled Feliciano away from his crotch after a while and turned him around, placing Feli in his lap, he put his hands under his boyfriends knees and spread his legs.**

_"You seem to like your punishments Feli, You truly are a whore~"_

**He positioned himself at Feliciano's entrance and thrusted his whole length into him, since he should still be slightly loose from yesterday, he waited a bit for Feli to adjust.**

**Feliciano screamed at the sudden thrust, It still hurt, Even though they had done the same thing yesterday already, He gripped the bedsheets under him and took deep breaths, Luciano was just so big that it took him awhile to adjust, but Luciano always cared enough about him to wait until he felt better, others would already thrust mercilessly inside of him, but Luciano didn't, That showed how much he cared for him and loved him, He moaned quietly and said.**

" _P-Please move Luci!"_

**Luciano nodded and started with a slow pace, he surpressed his urge to just start thrusting into Feliciano hard and fast, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend, so he went rather slow even though it was hard for him, he moaned into Feli's ear and closed his eyes.**

" _You're always so tight, no matter how often we do it."_

**He chuckled quietly and gently bit Feliciano's ear, he aboslutely loved how tight Feli was all the time!**

**Feliciano moaned and gripped the bedsheets, A trail of drool was rolling down his chin as he kept moaning, He looked and was just a whore, but he couldn't help himself, It felt so good, just so good, He wanted Luciano to Fuck him harder, faster, and show him his love.**

_"L-Luci, P-Please move faster!"_

**Luciano grinned and nodded, he gladly obeyed and moved his hands from Feli's legs to his waist to grip him tightly, probably going to leave bruises again, and start ramming into him, he moaned louder and kissed down Feli's neck to his shoulder in bit him there, slightly drawing blood. He wanted to leave as many bruises on Feliciano as possible, that way everyone would know that he already belongs to someone, that he is only Luciano's, no one could take Feli away from him , no one, He would kill them if they would.**

**Feliciano moaned louder and louder at every thrust, He felt like he was in a pure bliss, He felt like he was in heaven, Luciano kept slamming into his G-spot over and over again, He was only Luciano's, Luciano would keep him safe and away from all evil, like he promised, Luciano was right when he said that everybody only wanted to hurt him and use him and that he was only protecting him, Luciano would never lie to him, He knew it, He trusted Luciano, He trusted his boyfriend with his life and he would never leave him, because he loved Luciano just like Luciano loved him.**

**Luciano licked the blood off of Feliciano's shoulder and buried his face in his shoulder, he felt himself getting close to his release and Feliciano was the same, he scratched his nails over Feli's hips, drawing blood and wanting to make his boyfriend feel more pleasure then he already had, Luciano knew that Feli had a thing for pain so he used that to his advantage, but of course he would never hurt him to much, Luci didn't want to break his dear boyfriend after all, he loved him way to much to do this kind of stuff, he just wanted to show his love to Feliciano as much as he could, Sure Feliciano cried at the beginning when he did this, he begged him to stop, but now here he was, face flushed red and begging him for more, He truly was a whore, his whore.**

**Feliciano didn't mind the pain Luciano was giving him, Thanks to the bruises everybody would know who he belonged to, and he was only Luciano's, He was his little whore, His slut, His bitch and he was happy with it, He loved it when Luciano was rough, which he was everytime, Nobody could satisfy him like Luciano did and their love was bigger than anything in this universe, He was so close to his release.**

_"L-Luci! I'm g-gonna-!"_

**Feliciano Came all over the sheets before he could finish his sentence**.

**Luciano moaned loudly as he felt Feliciano tighten around him, he bit hardly into his shoulder to muffle his moan and came inside of Feli, he panted heavily for a while and pulled out of his boyfriend, he really loved him, more than anything else, he was the only thing in Luci's life that couldn't be replaced by anything, he gently laid Feliciano down on the bed and cuddled against him.**

_"I love you Feli... I love you so much."_

**He connected their lips in a sweet and caring kiss, he would always cuddle and kiss with Feliciano and care all the bruises he left after they were done, he always gently cared about his boyfriend in the end.**

**Feliciano smiled up at Luciano, and this time it wasn't fake, It was a true, loving smile, He snuggled into Luciano's chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from him, Nobody would be as good to him as Luciano is, He loved him so much, Luciano was the best boyfriend you could ask for, and he punished him,because he loved him, He needed to know his place, He would always be lower than Luciano, Luciano was his master and he would obey everything he said, without a moment of hesitation.**

" _I love you to Luci, I love you more than anything, I am so lucky to have you! "_

**He muttered quietly an buried his head in Luciano's chest.**

_" Even though I don't really deserve someone as great as you.."_

**Luciano wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and gently pulled him against his chest, he loved Feli's smile since it wasn't fake like all the other ones were, it was an actual loving smile, Luci kissed his boyfriend's cheek and smiled gently at him, he shook his head and cupped Feliciano's cheek.**

" _Feli don't say that, you do deserve me, you need someone to protect you after  all and I would give my life for you."_

**He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Feli's.**

_"My little angel."_

**Feliciano smiled** **brightly and gave Luciano's forehead a small kiss, He knew that Luciano loved him, He and himself were made for eachother, Luciano would protect him from all the bad people that were outside, and he in return would love him unconditionally, No matter what, People were so mean, He had heard them say that Luciano was evil, He wasn't, He was just misunderstood, and Feliciano knew this and he would never leave his side, No matter what, He loved him and only him, He closed his eyes and snuggled even closer into Luciano.**

_"Thank you Luci, I love you."_

**He sighed happily and soon drifted off to sleep.**

**Luciano sighed happily and put a blanket over both of them, he was glad that Feliciano really loved him back, he had troubles at first making Feli less shy and actualy get him to do stuff, he clearly remembers those days, they were fun but also horrible to watch Feliciano always squirm and cry out in pain, now he enjoys everything, which Luci was glad for, now Feliciano loved him more than anything and Luciano loved him more than anything.**

_"I love you to Feli, very much."_

**He soon fell asleep as well while cuddling close to the love of his live, Feliciano, They would always be together, with nobody ever getting between them again, Never.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note)
> 
> So hello guys, This was a roleplay between me and my best roleplay buddy, Nikolas, I would just like to say that 'I do not support this type of relationships in anyway, I think it's horrible, and I've actually been in a violent relationship and all I can say is that get help when you are in one, Like you see then Luciano had a lot of control in Feliciano in this story, and he beat him, raped him and did everything bad for him that is possible, not everything in this story, but he`s dine a lot of stuff to him in the past, Feliciano tried to fight it, but in the end he just gave in and basically lost his senses, all of Luciano's abuse finally got to him and he just gave in, Luciano had told him so many times in the past that he hurt him because he loved him, and this was how love was supposed to be, and Feliciano thought that Luciano was telling him the truth and this was how it was suppose to be, He was afraid to ask for help, because he knew that Luciano would punish him even more if he did so, Luciano also refused to let Feliciano leave the house, Feliciano could only go outside with him because then he could "protect" him from all the "evil" and "bad" people that were his friends, Feliciano once again believed Luciano ,bceause he trusted him and loved him, The reason why Luciano let Feliciano go outside this time ,was to have another reason why to punish Feliciano, because he knew that he would mess things up, and to show him that it was sfae to be out there alone and that only he could protect him from everything bad, So this is basically all I wanted to say, if you have any more questions then feel free to ask! I hope you enjoyed it! Please like and comment for more stories like this! You're all great and once again if you're ever in this type of realtionship, get help! Get any type of help you can get, already in the start, Don't wait, and don't trust anything they are saying, because they are only manipulating you, Just wanted to remind this, Anyways bye Poppets~!


End file.
